


dangan oneshots lol

by ratcity_uwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (in just one lol), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dead Owada Mondo, Dork Owada Mondo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Owada Mondo Swears, Werewolf Mondo Oowada, idk how to tag, ishimaru kiyotaka & celestia ludenberg are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcity_uwu/pseuds/ratcity_uwu
Summary: Assorted Danganronpa oneshots I've written! mostly mondo centric/ishimondo. all cross-posted on wattpad too!
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Ikusaba Mukuro, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto & Owada Mondo, Oowada Daiya & Oowada Mondo & Yukimaru Takemichi, Oowada Daiya & Yukimaru Takemichi, Oowada Mondo & Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 22





	1. racing au part 1

As the harsh wind hit his face Mondo grinned. He probably looked like a maniac, but right at this second, it was the climax of the race. The final lap, and it was neck and neck with another racer. He was going to win, and nobody could tell him otherwise.

Bike racing is certainly an acquired taste of course. Not everybody enjoyed watching or even betting on it, but those who did, this race was one of the most exciting things to ever witness.

By the finish line though, camped out a team of three people who were there to support him in his endeavors.

Celestia pointed vaguely at the track with the hand she held her drink in, before taking a sip.

" He's gonna get himself killed one of these days, "

Taka, who was sitting across from her, doing a sudoku puzzle, just frowned. " Maybe... but he's very good at what he does, you have to give him that, "

" He wouldn't be shit without my help! " Kazuichi called from where he was working on some machine near them. He was the one to mainly built his race-winning bike.

Celestia ran most of the gambling that goes on behind the scenes, and knew if and when things were rigged. But as far as she knew fit this one... it was all up in the air. Kazuichi was an ace mechanic who happened to help Mondo out. Kiyotaka was his childhood friend... and partner... and helping his twin sister run the gambling scene. The three watched each race he was in together, only sometimes joined by other people.

' AND HE'S DONE IT AGAIN! CRAZY DIAMOND KEEPS ON PULLING AHEAD IN THIS RACE! 500 METERS LEFT! CAN HE FINISH IT OFF?! ' The radio shouted at them. Celestia just sighed, relaxing back in her chair.

" We should probably be paying attention soon, " Taka murmured, finishing another square. In the distance there was a loud revving of an engine, seemingly getting closer. Kazuichi exhaled with a mumbled curse, setting what he was holding down onto the concrete and getting up.

It could've been over before you even blinked, but thankfully they'd looked up to watch Mondo pass them. With a screech of tires and a shout, something went wrong.

The racer in close second had collided with Mondo and his bike, and he had went flying. It all happened in an instant. Mondo has slammed into the concreate, near the walls of the track. He had still passed the finish line first, rendering him the winner, but that wasn't of utmost importance right now. He had gotten up from his spot on the ground after a moment, his nose bleeding and limping. And most surprising, he was hysterically laughing his ass off.

" Ohhh, you piece a' shit! If I hadn't won cuz a' yer stupid fluke you'd be experiencing a whole world of pain right now buddy, " He threatened, his grin manic and a little bit pissed off. He really was hurt, and shouldn't be on his feet.

" OH THAT ADRENALINE JUNKIE BASTARD! " Celestia had shouted, dropping her drink onto the ground, the glass shattering.

" Son of a- MONDO! " Kazuichi yelped, and Taka hadn't verbally reacted.

All three of them had lept out of their seats to get over to him as fast as they could, Taka getting there first. The shorter looped his arms around Mondo's middle. At the contact he went a little limp, his legs giving out.

" Shhiitt, " He groaned, turning his head a little. With the new appearance of his family, Mondo quit yelling at his competitor. " Heyy babe, " The smile on his face dropped a little when he saw Celestia and Kazuichi were getting closer.

The first thing Celestia did was slap Mondo right across the face. " I prolly deserved that, " 

" Idiot, "

" Bitch, "

" Quit bantering, come on, we need to make sure you didn't break anything, " Kiyotaka said, starting to walk to take him off of the road. After a few more steps, his adrenaline high came down and Mondo's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.


	2. racing au pt 2

When Mondo opened his eyes again, he was greeted with white tile ceilings against white walls. It was... too bright though, making him close his eyes again. Most of his body felt numb.

" ...Are you awake? " He heard someone say from his left. He made an affirming sound before shifting, trying to get into a more comfortable laying position. He was immediately held down by a cord of some kind and someone else manually holding his arm.

" Don't move around too much... you'll pull out your IV, " Mondo apparently thought that was stupid, so he moved slower this time, more carefully.

" Mondo... stubborn mule of a man, " they sighed. Around that moment something clicked and Mondo realized it was Kiyotaka with him.

" ..what time's it? " he mumbled, hand raised to rub his eyes.

" It is... hm. Just a little before noon. Your race was yesterday, " Oh yeah... the race. That was truly a mess wasn't it. At least he won. Taking another stab at it, Mondo opened his eyes again. Finally getting to look around the room for real.

His eyes were immediately drawn to his leg, where his ankle had a cast around it. His knee on the same leg had a brace around it as well. Up against the wall was a pair of crutches for him.

" Shit ok... um... when'll they lemme out? "

" Hopefully tonight, " Taka had started to pull his hand through Mondo's hair, moving it out of his eyes. Mondo smiled, again glancing around. Then he noticed he was wearing one of those hospital gowns. Taka noticed where his attention was, and wanted to comment.

" They gave me your clothes earlier... you're lucky they weren't that ruined, only a little scuffed up, " Mondo let out a sigh of relief, thank god his jacket hadn't been ruined. It was one of his only family mementos.

The rest of the day passed slowly, and Mondo wasn't awake for most of it, taking the time to get some needed sleep.

The lead nurse in charge of Mondo did confirm that he would be dismissed that evening, along with giving them paperwork that included order for his painkillers he needed to take.

Kiyotaka had drove the both of them home, more than happy to have the peace of mind that Mondo was relatively okay. While he wouldn't be getting on a bike anytime soon, he was alright.

The next morning, Kiyotaka was already awake and enjoying a coffee in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Outside stood his sister, arms crossed, and next to her was her hopefully long term girlfriend.

" Ah, good morning Celestia, Kyouko, " Kiyotaka said, letting them in. In Kyouko's hands was a plain looking gift bag.

" Good morning... we brought a get well soon present for Mondo, " Kyouko said, handing it to Taka to which he gratefully accepted.

" Oh.. he's still asleep. I can go wake him though, help yourself to coffee, " With that Taka left to see if he'd join them for a little bit in the living room.

After a couple minutes, Mondo had hobbled in using only one of his crutches, followed by Taka.

" ah, g'mornin, " he greeted, leaning himself against the couch, rubbing his eyes.

The four began to make conversation (that i don't feel like typing lmao) that lasted for a while. But... something had flipped in Celestia's mind. Sure, they argued and bickered a lot, but sometimes they get out of hand.

It was probably the stress of everything that had built up that set it off. Kiyotaka hadn't known how it started but the two had been arguing over something petty.

" You never think before you do anything do you? "

" Oh yer' one to talk. All bark no bite, "

" You're gonna end up just like your fucking brother! 6 feet under! "

The silence that followed was deafening. You could hear a pin drop from another room.

The color had drained from Mondos face, but you could tell he was absolutely fuming. He didn't say anything, just closing his eyes and looking away. When Celestia realized what she said she covered her mouth with her hands.

" M-Mondo I- "

" Save it, I'm going back to bed, " it was muted, and lacked his previous energy. The silence was back, as he left the room.

" ... I.. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, "

" It's not my apology to accept, Celes, " Taka added quietly, taking a long sip of his drink.

" We should probably get going, " Kyouko said, standing up from her seat.

" Well. Thank you for the gift.. and it'll be okay. You didn't really mean it, it was heat of the moment. Even if it was a low blow, " Celestia didn't say anything, just nodding. The two of them left rather quietly, and when they were gone Taka sighed deeply. He wished they didn't fight, but with their clashing personalities it was inevitable.


	3. racing au pt 3

Mondo hated every second of his recovery break. He found it astoundingly boring... he couldn't ride his bike or do any strenuous, which was expected but it still made the days go by extremely slow.

It'd been a couple weeks since the accident, and the racer was going stir crazy. He wanted to get out of the house.. badly. But none of his friends were ever free, leaving him home alone most of the time.

Today was like most days really. Taka was already off at work, and Mondo was sleeping in, his sleep schedule getting progressively more fucked up. He woke up to a buzzing on his nightstand, which he soon realized was his phone ringing. He groggily reached over and picked it up, answering without opening his eyes.

" whaatt, do ya' want... "

" I'm picking you up in 30 minutes, so. wake ya ass up, " Kazuichi's voice filtered through the phone. Mondo perked up at the implication of... human interaction and going outside.

" ... kay', " Mondo hung up before the other could keep talking.. his voice being way too annoying and loud when he just woke up. He sat up after a couple moments, yawning wide. Soon, getting up to walk to the bathroom to get as ready as he normally does lately. He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail, and brushed his teeth n such. He very much still looked like shit, but at least his bruises were healing. Getting in a wreck sucks, he does not recommend.

The thirty minutes passed in the blick of an eye, and before he knew it, someone outside was honking their horn repeatedly. Like an ass.

" QUIT IT YA MORON " Mondo yelled as he exited the house, making sure to close the door behind him. Kazuichi just honked it one last time for good measure.

" Mornin' shithead, "

" It's noon, " Yes, Mondo's friendships are all like this. He put his crutches in the backseat, nearly hitting Kazuichi in the face with them on the way.

" How's your little vay-ca goin'? " He started the car and the two were now on their way to... somewhere. Mondo didn't ask for details.

" Horrible, thanks fer askin', " That made the pink haired man chuckle. In lieu of making sure no more dumb small talk occurred, Mondo turned up the radio all the way. He for one enjoyed feeling the reverberations in his chest from the speakers booming. Kazuichi on the other hand moved to turn it down a couple notches, but got the message. But not without muttering a couple grievances.

" ... swear ta god, he's goin deaf from riding, " he muttered in a low tone.

They eventually pulled up to Kazuichi's mechanic shop and Mondo had a feeling he knew what he was going to be doing for the rest of the day.

The piece de resistance in the middle of the shop was the remnants of Mondo's bike. Kazuichi had already gut it, so it was basically just a skeleton of a kawasaki motorcycle. But it was fine, he was literally the best mechanic in this part of town, just needing Mondo to be a humble assistant for a bit.

" So, anyone else came and visited these past couple weeks? " Kazuichi asked, getting right to buisness by sitting next to the bike, picking up where he left off. Mondo pulled up a stool near the bike as well.

" ... Celes n Kirigiri brought me a.. a get well soon gift or sumthin', "

" oo man, how'd that go? " He was well aware how they get into nasty arguments sometimes.

" .. we got into it again.. and it was ugly... brought up Daiya and I left, " He laughed dryly, trying to cover up the fact it still pissed him off.

" .. yeesh? Sorry man, " He offered the most comforting words he could.

" .. It's whatever, I know she didn't mean it.. hey, the wine she bought was fancy as hell though, " The two laughed, until something dawned on Kazuichi.

" Hey! You shouldn't be drinkin' idiot!!! Your meds!! " He playfully slapped Mondo's leg, then immediately regretted it when Mondo winced and cussed him out briefly.

" Yeah yeah, sure, " He said flippantly about the whole, day drinking thing.

They both didn't exactly pay attention to how much time has passed, and sooner or later it was near sunset, and Mondo realized he never told Taka he was leaving the house and he probably freaked out his boyfriend. So he told the shorter man, who then proceeded to flip and rushed Mondo into the car to get him home. Nobody likes an unhappy Kiyotaka.

Kazuichi didn't stay long enough to see Taka when he dropped Mondo off, unsure of the ravenette's reaction. Taka opened the door before Mondo could even knock, face unable the be read.

" .. Kazuichi got me outta the house for once, " Mondo started once they were inside, laughing nervously a little.

" Well, that's obvious, " Taka said, brow furrowed as he tried to rub off a smudge of motor oil off mondos face, but sighed a little as it didn't do much.

Taka lead Mondo to the bathroom, where started running a bath for him. Because he's nice. And there's a scene where Taka washes Mondo's hair. They can be soft, this is your fluff for this au. During his bath, Kiyotaka tells Mondo off for not telling him he was leaving, but just lets him off with a warning. It scared the hell out of the man for a hot second! Mondo made a mans promise that he wouldn't do it again, and that's the end of that.

Then, they headed to bed. Goodnight lol.


	4. nightmares and a good morning (chimuku)

It was a quiet night, clouds covering the moon, and only the street lights illuminating the neighborhood. Overall, it was the perfect night to get a good nights rest.

Or it should have been. In the Fujisaki household, dreams had turned despairing.

Mukuro had been standing in a battlefield, the sound of war filling the atmosphere. Gunfire passed around her, miraculously leaving her alive. Around her though, her past comrades... her friends... they were dropping like flies. The desperation in their eyes and screams was gut-wrenching. But she couldn't move.. all she could do was stand and watch. And watch. And watch.. no... this isn't real. This is a dream. Her eyes couldn't look away. Wake up! Everything was disoriented, blurring and unblurring. Things stopped being clear, and the sounds seemed to grow quieter.

Mukuro had woke up in a cold sweat. There were tears in her eyes and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Sitting up quickly, she covered her face with her hands. After a moment she dropped one of her hands to the chains she always wore around her neck. Clutching the dogtags on the end tight.

" ... Muku? " a quiet mumble from somewhere next to her. Shifting to sit up as well, her spouse Chihiro quickly processed that something was wrong.

" Are you ok? What happened? " Mukuro didn't say anything, she just moved to envelop them in a hug. The waterworks came back as she quietly sobbed into their shoulder. Chihiro just tried to comfort her, rubbing their hand against her back. Eventually, she calmed down enough to stop crying, pulling away from the hug yet still staying close.

" ... I had.. a nightmare... "

" I figured.. Do you wanna talk about it? "

Mukuro shook her head, closing her eyes only for the visuals of her dream to still be vibrant in her mind.

" That's fine, you don't need to, come back over here so we can cuddle those bad dreams away, " Mukuro smiled, wiping the remnants of tears in her eyes. She accepted the offer and they laid back down.

" ...Chi-Chi? " She said after a few minutes,

" Yeah Muku? "

" I love you, " Chihiro chuckled a little, smiling as they moved her hair behind her ear, looking lovingly at their wife.

" I love you too, "

The two spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. Chihiro had stayed up until he saw that Mukuro eventually could go back to bed.

The next morning, Chihiro let her sleep in. Getting out of bed to wake the kids and make breakfast, he made sure to be extra careful they didn't wake up Mukuro.

" Alright everybody, what do you want for breakfast? " Chihiro asked gleefully when almost everyone was gathered in the dining room.

" Pancakes! " Miu shouts excitedly, running to sit in her spot at the table.

" Ok ok, Maki, Chiaki, is that ok with you? " Maki just nodded silently, helping Chiaki to her seat before she can fall asleep standing.

" Can I help you in the kitchen? " Kiibo had asked, always entertained by the prospect of food, even if they couldn't eat it.

" Of course you can Kiibo, can you help get me some ingredients off the top shelf? "

" Yes I can, Parent! "

The rest of them engaged in quiet chatter while Chihiro and Kiibo made breakfast. Well, as quiet as Miu could be.

" Ughhh, I gotta science test today, " Miu groaned, head in hand as she moped.

" You're going to ace it, stop being a baby, " Maki flicked her forehead lightly to get her to quit it.

" I know that! I'm not some sort of virgin moron! "

" Tmi, Miu, "

" OH SHUT IT! "

" No bickering before 10 am... " Chiaki mumbled, head still down on the table.

" Chiaki is right you know? No bickering! And also, breakfast.. is served, " Chihiro added, setting down a plate full of pancakes in the middle of the table. Kiibo had brought syrup and plates, and set them down as well.

" Thankyouthankyouthankyou!! " Miu bounced back from being gloomy instantly.

" Wake up, buttercup, " Chihiro chided, ruffling Chiaki's hair to wake her up again. She sat up, yawning.

A couple knocks on the doorframe and they all looked up to see Mukuro, smiling as she watched them.

" Good morning Mom! " The teens chorused, smiling when they saw her.

" Good Morning, family, " Mukuro said, laughing a little as she moved to sit next to Maki. Chihiro sat down next to her, and they shared a chaste kiss.

" You let me sleep in, " Mukuro said softly.

" You needed it, and I would do it again, "

" Would you like some pancakes, Mother? " Kiibo interupted, his robotic eyes shining with pride as he was the one who helped make them.

" I would love some, thank you Kiibo, " Mukuro said, turning her attention to getting some breakfast for herself.

' Today's going to be a good day... ' Mukuro thought you herself as the morning progressed, everyone making themselves busy as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, a family can be a programmer, their veteran wife, their 3 daughters and a robot... and that's ok. anyway, stan chimuku


	5. swapping places...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter with Mondo death! its described with... detail, but for only one scene. Proceed with caution.

Daiya knew he should've said no to the race. He could tell Mondo had gotten himself mighty worked up about pretty much everything. More specifically... stepping up to be the new leader of the Crazy Diamonds. Now Daiya wasn't deaf, he could hear what the gang thought about his brother. And every time he did, it pissed him off! How could they talk like that around him, he'd never know.

As he watched Mondo get ahead of himself again, he felt an underlying fear race through his veins. Mondo was prone to being reckless... and now was probably not any different.

Daiya noticed it first.. Immediately as it happened actually. Mondo had drove into incoming traffic.. who knows out of pure adrenaline, or he didn't realize what he's done. But either way, it was dangerous. Daiya noticed the truck first too. He was yelling at Mondo, telling him to move. To get out of the way... to do... something! anything!

Unfortunately. Daiya witnesses it all happen in front of his own eyes as well. His heart dropped to his fucking stomach, his jaw dropping as he processes. That was Mondo... Mondo just got hit head on by a 14-Wheeler Semi Truck.. which had stopped immediately, causing a bit of a fuss with other drivers. But Daiya didn't care... he couldn't bring himself to care. He quickly discarded his own motorcycle, immediately falling onto his knees, pulling his brother up into his arms... but being careful enough to make sure he wouldn't hurt him any further.

" Mondo, Mondo listen. Hey, it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay, " He grabbed his face with his hands, terrified to his core at how Mondo was bleeding, eyes half lidded. But. He's gotta stay calm, right? He's gotta be strong for him again.

" ... .. 'D? " The teen, for he really was a teen... just on the cusp of 15... slurred out.

" Yeah buddy, it's me, it's D. It's Daiya, " Somewhere behind him, someone was calling the emergency hotline.

" ... I fu.. fucked up... I'm sorry, I'm sorry D, " Mondo mumbled out, tears welling up and spilling down his face. Daiya quickly wiped his tears, because if mondo starts crying, he'll no doubt start crying too.. well. It might be too late for that.

That's when Daiya felt the wetness of Mondos blood against his hands... seeping into his pants where his legs met the ground. He knew then, he never had liked the color pink. It was... so bright on his coat... and on his skin.

" No, no no, it's not your fault, it's okay, " He reassured... even if it was a lie. He reasoned that maybe a few lies wouldn't hurt right now.

" .. ... I love ya.. Daiya... " Blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth, staining his teeth. If Daiyas blood wasnt ice cold before, it was now. He paled as he realized... help probably wouldn't get here in time. Mondo probably wouldn't last another few minutes.

" I love ya too, Mondo, " He hated how it felt like a goodbye. He didn't want to say goodbye. He.. couldn't say goodbye.

" ... ... I'm so cold.. and tired... I... I think I'm gonna.. take a nap, "

" Mondo, I need you to keep your eyes open for me, okay? I need you to stay awake, " He did try to stay awake, and he could tell he was trying...

When Mondo went completely ragdoll, head lolling to the side, everything from then on was fuzzy. Or... blurry really, from tears. A raw scream ripped from his throat, pure emotion.

There were sirens, and he knew that an ambulance had came, along with a police car... he was being pulled away, which he protested but didn't fight too much in the end.

They were trying to resuscitate him... pressing onto his sternum over and over... but it wasn't working... The image of strangers putting his little brothers body in a black bag would be burned into his brain, along with everything else that happened. Nothing felt real, it was all numb... he doesn't even remember how he got home.. and he certaintly doesn't sleep, or at least naturally. He passed out sometime late.

And when he wakes up in the morning, he felt like complete shit. Looked the part too. When Takemichi knocked on the door to check on him... it all came back. He had to tell him... it was only fair. He needed to know.

" Woah, good morning Aniki, " He said, probably stunned at how disheveled he was. Daiya silently let him in, rubbing his hands over his face a couple times.

" ... Mondo's asleep? " Michi guessed, walking a little to knock on his door, but Daiya stopped him, and the younger couldn't really read him at all.

" ... what's wrong... Daiya, " when Michi was enveloped in a warm hug without a response, he felt a wave of dread.

" ... the.. the the race... didn't end well, " he mumbled into michis shoulder.

" ... start from the beginning, " Michi managed, starting to hug back.

" ... he... he challenged me to a race... and then got stupid... " Daiya choked up a bit, the tears coming back.

" ... swerved into traffic... and and the semi- " Michi cut him off with some sushing, likely guessing what happened next. Now the both of them were crying.

They stayed like that in quiet for a long time. Consoling each other... it felt like something was missing.. and for a second, it felt like life wouldn't get better.

They ended up cremating mondo. It was a tough decision... but... it was cheaper... and ugh why does death have to be such an expensive thing. Daiya bought an empty plot for memorial reasons. He and Michi also got to see him one last time... in the morgue when they picked up his clothes and stuff. He was so pale... and in that moment... It dawned on Daiya that he was the last living Owada... so much for them making something of their empty lives together.

The Crazy Diamonds held a 'biker' funeral. They took one last ride looped ride of what they called territory. And it ended it with them erupting in loud revving of all their motorcycles. A final send off of their fallen brother... and the same night, Takemichi was declared leader. Lots to celebrate...

Daiya decided to wear a vial with some of Mondos ashes on a necklace.. finding a sort of comfort in it. He gave his jacket to Michi, to which it became apart of his daily attire.

The first week was absolutely the worst. Daiya couldn't STAND the house. He hated every moment when he was in there. Every single thing reminded him of his brother, and that wound was way too fresh for that. The idea of going into Mondo's room made him sick to his stomach. So he stayed at friends houses most the time.

That didn't exactly stop the nightmares. He woke up either yelling or crying, usually waking up whoever else was in the house with the prior. The reoccurring one went a little bit like this. His brother repeatedly telling him it was his fault he was dead, decomposing in his arms. Sometimes he burst into flames. There was even one where they switched places, and somehow it still hurt to experience.. seeing his brother that distraught.

Daiya thought about drinking all of it away.. pretty much every time he woke up from any of those. But. He still had a teenager, who was grieving just like him, that he had to be there for. So he stayed sober. He even tried to quit his smoking habit. (One he already regretted, as he sort of got his brother into it.. stupid starry eyed kid.. copying his every move)

A couple years or so later, Takemichi was scouted by Hopes Peak Academy. That in of itself was undeniably shocking. He would officially hold the title 'Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader' ?!?! Daiya couldn't believe it.. he was so damn proud of the kid.

Somehow, someway. Michi befriended one of his upperclassmen in the 78th class... who just so happened to be one of the biggest hardassses of them all, yet... he was so enthusiastic. And excited even. Daiyas never seen someone so happy to meet a PTSD ridden mid-twenty somethin ex-gang leader. But, there's a first for everything.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was that first. A fresh new person to enter their lives. A bright white light, persistent enough to help the both of them with their dark and deep seated sadness. he was open-minded enough to try and learn biker shit, and sooner than later Daiya had yet another realization. This kid would've gotten along great with Mondo.. he could just tell. And he wish he could stop thinking about it, but the closer Taka got to the both of them, the more it was clear.

It was one day, approximately 3 years since his death, when Takemichi brought it up.

" ... Hey you went through all of Mondo's shit right? I was kinda feeling nostalgic.. and... it's almost the anniversary, so I was thinking we could go through some of it together, "

Daiya couldn't respond. His throat dried up, and his damn eyes started watering again. He thought he'd already cried all the tears he could... guess not.

" ... ... ... "

" ... Daiya.. Don't tell me you didn't... "

" ... I do not mean to intrude... but who's Mondo? " Right... Taka was hanging out with Michi. And neither of them had really told him everything, to Daiyas knowledge at least. // as Michi would be a lot more reserved than mondo lol //

" .. He's ah.. he /was/ um, " Michi started to stutter out, before Daiya talked over him.

" My brother... Passed a few years back, " Daiya fidgeted with his necklace offhandedly.

" oh. I-I'm so sorry for your loss, " Taka said, immediately felt bad for asking... even though that was a silly thought.

" It's okay... and... no... I haven't Michi... Haven't even opened the door... " That made everybody frown.

" ... We should do it together then. And take it one step at a time, " Michi said, with a slight bit of confidence in his tone. He really did sound like a leader just then.

" ... It'd be easier with 3 people instead of just one, " Taka commented, probably realizing this whole thing would be tough for Daiya if he's ignored it this long.

" ... alright, fine. Let's get to it then. "


	6. my bad!

Kiyotaka was once again the last person in the café, cleaning up after it had closed. The other barista had already taken their leave. It was nearing the time he could clock out for the day, thank god. As he rhythmically sweeped the main floor, he was staring off into space, lost in thought. Nothing special ever happened, and it was generally apart of a routine. It was quiet. Nice night.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. He heard some noise outside and the moment he looked up to see there was a loud crash, caused by a man thrown through the café's main window. Thrown through wouldnt be quite the way to describe it... more like violently shoved and gravity took its course.

Kiyotaka dropped his broom, rushing over to see if the man was okay, but hesitated as he got up from the ground. He was cursing and all around making a fuss, that is until he saw the window. It was shattered.

" Jesus fucking christ. That piece a shit! Aw hell, the fucking window and shit. God damnit!! " he spun around to look to see if anyone was in the café, and once his eyes landed on Kiyotaka, he was very surprised to say the least. He had blood dripping down his face where the broken glass cut him, and overall looked super fucking intimidating to a tired underpaid barista about to clock out from work. Well, except for the ridiculous hair he was sporting.

" Shit! Hey, you work here right? " He said, his face going from furious to fumbling around fishing something from his coat. He took out what seemed to be a wallet and shoved it into Kiyotaka's hand.

" For the window, shit im sorry man. Just keep the thing for all I care, I still gotta beat his ass, " He was just about to rush back out, but Kiyotaka finally got out of his stupar. He reached out and grabbed his wrist, making him stop for a second.

" Wait a moment, are you okay?! You got scraped up, and are bleeding, you need to get medical help! " Taka didn't even know the man, or even his name, but he still worried. The man just shook his head quickly, shrugging it off, and taking another step to the door.

" And I cant take this! " he said, lifting the wallet up a little. " .. What's your name at least so I can keep it somewhere without someone else taking it? "

" Name's Mondo Owada, and dont fuckin' call the cops, kay'? Keep the damn thing! I smashed yer window to bits, least i can do, " He said in haste, making a run for the outside and probably to finish off that fight that got him into that mess, and this time Kiyotaka let him go.

Wait... did he just say Owada?! Like... Infamous Biker Gang, Owada??? Holy shit. A biker gang leader just ruined his window. This was completely unbelievable. What was he going to tell his manager? Kiyotaka slowly put the wallet into his back pocket and walked back to pick up his dropped broom. He continued to sweep up all of the glass and threw it away, what happened replaying in his mind. This cant possibly end well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wont have a continuation btw lol


	7. hope i did it right... (naewada brotp)

Makoto had a place in his heart for each and every one of his friends. It was something he'd always had. It was just a little bit after he'd consider himself friends the the SHSL Biker Gang Leader... when Makoto found that he wanted to find out more about... biker culture and everything. He honestly didn't know much, and even assumed being rude could land him with concrete shoes at first. So, when Makoto found out there was different types of waves bikers signaled to each other on the road... and that they're usually used out of respect! He just had to try it out with Mondo!!

Only the next day, during homeroom, did he realize a few things. One, he didn't have any classes with Mondo that day... Two, the wave is used between bikers.. on the road... they're at school and Makoto doesn't even know how to ride a motorcycle. Lastly... he had no clue how Mondo would react. What if he thought it was rude or weird?! It was on his mind practically all day, fretting.

That was, until he actually saw Mondo in the hallway during passing period. Mondo didn't seem to see him yet, which let Makoto try and figure out how in the world he was going to execute his idea. In a moment of haste, as Mondo was then a couple feet in front of him, Makoto stiffly put out his hand in the upside down peace sign. He was about to say something for Mondo to notice, but he didn't need to. Mondo was a little lost as to why he was so uptight for no reason. Then he saw the sign and started to smile. He huffed in amusement as he casually gave the same sign back, and kept walking to his next class. Makoto sighed, almost running into the person in front of him, as he wasn't paying attention all that much. 'He did it back!!'

Later, as they were hanging out together with their mutual friends, Mondo was the one to bring it up this time. He clapped Makoto on the back, moving to hold his shoulder.

" Makoto! Ya didn't tell me ya knew a wave! "

" !! Um. It was nothing really... I just was curious yesterday and- "

" Shit, really? Just ask me if yer ever wanted to know any bike shit, I'll tell you no problem, " His smile dropped for a millisecond.. " It's more for road than hallway though, got it? I 'ppreciate the thought Big Mak, " Makoto felt embarrassed, and would keep it in mind for future reference. He couldn't help but think about if he'd ever run into Mondo while he's on his bike... probably not... but wouldn't that be cool?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a standalone oneshot!


	8. a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADHD mondo SOOO real

Kiyotaka had not really been paying attention to his bestest friend in the world (also. man he's in love with and dating but i suppose bffs for life). He'd been zeroed in onto his homework, typing away at his computer. Mondo was working on a personal project on the ground, leaning against the bed. Oh, did I not mention the two were in Taka's bedroom + most likely going to have a sleepover? they are. that's the fourth wall break u get this time.

Though when he recognized the time, he took a deep breath and looked to see what Mondo was doing first. A sparing glance was typically the most his 'breaks' were, but this time was a little different. Mondo had abandoned what he was carving, his switchblade tossed near it as well. Mondo had earbuds in and his eyes were closed and his hands, specifically his index fingers were moving in a rhythmic manor. Like playing an imaginary drum. At first, Kiyotaka didn't know what to make of it. And before Taka could process that staring at someone could be considered weird or unwanted, Mondo opened his eyes and soon made eye contact with the wide-eyed prefect. His face immediately flushed, and Mondo stopped moving for a moment. Well, tried to would be a better way to describe it, as he did indeed keep his hands moving, just not as big movements. This is turn made Taka raise his hands a little in like a mock surrender.

" I'm sorry for staring! " " Uhm I- " they said at the same time.

" ..Were you... stimming? " Taka says after another awkward moment. Mondo looked away sheepishly, raising his hand to his neck, his fingers tapping against his skin there as well.

" .. I dunno.. yeah i think that's what it's called? " Taka could tell he was embarrassed... but didn't exactly know why. Which is why he told Mondo exactly that.

" There's nothing wrong with stimming! You shouldn't feel ashamed! In fact, I 'stim' as well sometimes! " That only made Mondo flush more.

" ... .. I know that! It's just... different in front of other people.. " By then Mondo had taken the earbuds out his ears completely, and couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Taka.

" I'm not other people!! I am your bro! Your kyoudai! You should feel comfortable around me enough to express your joy! " Taka felt at least a little bit offended... what friend was he if he didn't garner his full trust?! Mondo felt appreciated, but this whole conversation was a bit much. 

" .. thank ya taka... " he gave one last full shake of the hands to get it out of his system and picked up his utensils again. Taka huffed, glad they had that conversation actually. They were closer than before! He went right back into schoolwork. What a fun break!


	9. a full moon and its antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> werewold mondo/vampire kiyotaka :]

Kiyotaka had awoken with a start at about sundown, early in Vampire standards. He was a creature of habit in fact, and felt he should spend his day in full. He got up and first went to go make something to eat, for his boyfriend mostly... who should be realizing he's awake in 3... 2...

Taka felt arms link around his waist as his boyfriend Mondo hugged him in lieu of a greeting. He then nuzzled into the crook of his neck, giving butterfly light kisses. " Good morning, my puppy, " Taka hummed, paying more attention to cooking than to Mondo. Whom had whined about the nickname, as he always felt like it was embarrassing.

" quit ! im not a pup anymore... " >:(. Taka didn't bat an eye at that, as he could tell mondo's tail was wagging anyway. They stood like that the rest of the time it took him to finish preparing them... breakfast... dinner? a meal? When Taka moved to go get plates and a cup, mondo finally let go, leaping to go help set up the table.

" Hey, stop drooling.. so messy, " Taka teased fondly, tapping his nose lightly, which made mondo realize he actually was a little bit.. he couldn't help it ok! His senses are all out of wack on full moons... which happened to be tonight. Food -> smells amazing -> drooling...

They didn't talk much while they ate.. well drank in Taka's case. The whole blood thing. Yeah. But this tranquility wouldn't last forever, as it started to get darker and darker outside. Mondo was getting somber, his tail drooping. He never was a huge fan of these nights, nor the week that accompanies it.

Long story short, mondo was locked in a predominantly guest room, as lycanthropy took over and his painful transformation occurred. Taka stood with his ear to the door every time... no matter how much it was upsetting to hear. Once it was quiet, he slowly opened the door slightly. The pitter patter of paws on wood definitely was heard, as a wolf jumped at the opportunity to leave. His purple eyes were still there, ever beautiful. He nudged into the small doorway space, and eventually pushed enough for taka to just open it. The only reason he hadn't was because to the routine's next part.. where Mondo would jump up on him, completely disregarding the fact he's probably too big of a dog for playful shoves. Taka almost lost his balance.. but saved himself from falling on his ass in the nick of time.

" Hi Mondo, hi! Oh you're such a good boy, " Taka started to endlessly coo at his now completely dog bf, giving him pets. To which he responded most positively, by giving dog kisses back and barking. This lasted about 5 full minutes, I'm going to be honest with you. But, taka still wanted to be productive! So he gave one final pat, and left to seek his laptop to get some things done. (i didn't think far ahead enough 4 what he's doin on there, but that's okay. it's prolly emails) Flashing foreward a bit.

Mondo had been quiet for awhile, due to the fact he'd bought himself things to keep himself busy awhile ago. Yes as in a dog bone to chew on. But mondo got bored of that, which led to him feeling like he was being neglected. Which is exactly why he started to howl and make a lot of noise, being whiny as a whole. Taka was quick to ask what he wanted, but just got more barking, so he decided to take a break to go play with Mondo. They did a round or two of tug of war... but soon moved onto fetch, which could last forever if Taka didn't say no.

Overall a fun night, as mondo fell asleep soon after that. Taka sort of wished he would remember his time in wolf form.. but then again it's probably better this way. Because Taka can just tease him more in the morning.


	10. daiya! .. oh lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where Daiya lived from the race accident! he walks with a cane though. still funny as hell. and bullies his brother www

Mondo has never been more nervous in his life... ok maybe that was an exaggeration. But this might take the cake if anything goes wrong. What could go wrong though? ... everything, this was gonna end horribly and his boyfriend won't ever be invited over again.. Oh god-

" Mondo? What's wrong? " Kiyotaka's voice cut through his overthinking like butter, making Mondo stop for just a moment to focus on him. They were holding hands, and Mondo was getting noticeably more fidgety.

" .. Nothin'! " It was literally everything. The two were currently walking to Mondos bike, then set to go to mondos house... where Taka would actually get to meet his brother. It's kind of ridiculous how long it's taken.. but they simply missed each other. Taka coming over when Daiya wasnt home, Mondo going to Taka's place mostly, etcetera.

" I'm not stupid. Why're you getting worked up? " Mondo got into his bike first, giving his hand a couple shakes, to distract himself again maybe. (HESSTIMMING... HE IS) Kiyotaka climbed on behind him, immediately wrapping his arms around Mondos waist, even though he had to put on his helmet still.. he heisitated for a second before doing so, and even reminding Mondo to do so as well.

" ... Just worried... about how it's gonna go... " Mondo mumbled, his fingers tapping along the side of the helmet as he put it on.

" That's silly! It's going to go just fine! " He reassured, and he really meant it! Taka was excited for his meeting of the person arguably closest to Mondo. The biker only groveled slightly. Revving the engine a couple times out of mostly habit, before speeding off. They didn't really talk that much until they actually got to Mondos house. Once they fit there.. They took off their helmets and left them attached to his bike.

Kiyotaka's face was red and he definitely had a case of helmet hair, but Mondo couldn't say he didn't find it cute. He preferred not to think about his own hair... so fussy about his appearance all the time, it would probably be embarrassing. Mondo was getting fidgety again, but Taka noticed almost immediately, and grabbed onto his hand comfortingly. Which he appreciated greatly. Taking a deep breath before heading inside.

The first thing that Taka noticed was the music playing from somewhere in the house. It sounded like rock... and he could tell where Mondo got a lot of his tastes from just from this first few seconds.

" D'!! .. DAIYA! " Mondo yelled, giving an apologetic glance to taka. The music shut off and there were footsteps as a figure walked into the hallway. He was tall, built similarly to Mondo himself, and a cane? He carried himself with a certain amount of .. 'swagger' that Taka could place. In all honesty, he had no idea what he'd look like, but him in his entirety left him speechless.

" Ah! Right right, Mon-Chan's brought him a friend! " He grinned, arms open wide. Why had Mondo been nervous again? Out of pure instinct, Kiyotaka bowed to him.

" Hello! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! It is an honor to finally meet you! " He shouted. It made daiya laugh though, as he put a hand on takas shoulder.

" You don't have to do all that, kid. Names Daiya Owada. It is a good thing though, never thought my brother would finally introduce us, " the jab at mondo was playful, and taka could tell mondo got teased a lot.

" .. my bad, "

" You're kyoudai's, right? " Daiya said, not even blinking at mondos words. Mondo got kind of flustered, as they did agree to tell Daiya everything, but now that it's happening it's so different.

" ... Yes we are! .. " kiyotaka said with confidence. Though, Daiya could tell there was 'but'.

" .. I. Er... W..We're... um.. we're dating, " Mondo finally spits out, both of their faces heating up. Daiya didn't react much to that either...

" Alright. Should've told me sooner though. What, couldn't trust your big bro? " Daiya teased yet again, before he started to chuckle, turning his back to them and walking to the kitchen.

It kind of really floored Mondo, which meant nobody said anything for a few moments. " ... just.. alright? You're really... cool with us? Dating? " oh my god moron, of course he is. Taka didn't really know what to say either.

" You think I'm a bigot? Mondo are ya kiddin me? Shuddup and tell me what you want for dinner.. assuming your boyfriend stays for dinner, " mondo is now going to just die on the spot, because even taka found it slightly amusing. The three did indeed have dinner together that night. And there's probably more witty banter happening there. but i have a headache, good night 😐.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell, these were all written months apart, and each are kind of old. but I hope you liked them! I'm unsure when my next 'oneshot' will be written but. hopefully soon.


End file.
